The present invention has for its subject-matter a silk screen printing process and plant onto a support with a reduced ink absorption.
As it is known, the silk screen process usually employs more following prints onto a same article or support, e.g. for the application of various colours. Therefore there are foreseen various printing stations, in succession with one another and made with great precision, and the support to be printed is submitted in each station to a well-established printing phase.
If this support can easily absorb the ink, it occurs a quick stabilization of the same ink after each print station. Therefore each colour can be applied onto the support without making unwanted mixings or reactions or interferences with the previously applied colours. On the contrary if the support to be submitted to silk screen printing is made up of a material having a limited or null absorption capacities, such as e.g., PVC, glass, plexiglas, leather, and plastic material of various types, it is generally possible to make a sole operation of silk screen printing.
In fact the applied ink remains in surface and dries very slowly, making it in practice, impossible to make a complete cycle of silk screen printing with many colours, it being impossible to print onto a support that is not completely dried. Accordingly, to be successful requires a succession of the printing phases very slowed down and prolonged in time.